


Так держать

by Kalgary_Nurse



Series: Долгий путь домой [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everybody Lives, F/M, Fix-It, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 07:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12360810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse
Summary: Джин Эрсо пытается починить дроида.





	Так держать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Steady as she goes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892067) by [noelia_g](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noelia_g/pseuds/noelia_g). 



> Огромное спасибо бете - Altra Realta. =)

База на Явине IV больше любого из укрытий Со, но всё же найти здесь кого бы то ни было не сложно. Особенно когда знаешь, где искать.

Джин даже не думает стучать — просто вбивает в панель код, вспомнив, как его набирал Кассиан. Безо всякого злого умысла, просто от старых привычек не так просто избавиться.

Комната выглядит как обычно, почти такой же, как её собственная: везде идеальный порядок, просто потому что вещей немного — никаких личных безделушек или голо. Кто-то путешествует налегке, а кто-то и живёт налегке, не оставляя следов и ничего не теряя.

Правда, с одним исключением — у Джин есть её кайбер-кристалл. Интересно, а у Кассиана что?

Возможно, К2 — тогда не «есть», а «было».

— Решил улететь пораньше, без спешки? — Джин прислоняется к двери и смотрит, как Кассиан собирает вещи. Смена одежды, оружие, небольшая наплечная сумка. После в комнате не остаётся почти ничего.

— У меня задание на Нар-Шаддаа. Если задержусь, увидимся уже на новой базе, — просто отвечает он, поднимает голову. Сразу понятно, что заметил нашивку — губы у него чуть изгибаются в некоем подобии улыбки. — Так. Сержант Эрсо.

Джин невольно одёргивает значок.

— Думаю, кто-то всё-таки заметил, что я задержалась, и решил придать этому некий формальный статус, — бормочет она. Странно чувствовать себя частью всего этого — на серьёзном уровне. На самом деле, странно вообще быть частью хоть чего-то. — Теперь они от меня не отделаются, — полушутливо добавляет она.

Кассиан делает шаг вперёд, Джин поднимает голову, смотрит на него, и внутри будто сворачивается тёплый узел.

— Я рад, — произносит он, на миг кажется, что хочет ещё что-то сказать, открывает было рот, но не находит слов. Джин ждёт: секунда, другая, они дышат в унисон, а потом Кассиан отворачивается и принимается застёгивать сумку, а сама Джин усаживается в единственное стоящее в комнате кресло.

— Значит, мне теперь заплатят? — спрашивает она и получает в ответ весёлую ухмылку.

— Формально — да. Но если честно, мне должны уже за три года, так что... Правда, в удачные дни нас хотя бы кормят.

Джин фыркает.

— Сказать по правде, мне несколько лет не подворачивалось ничего лучше, — ей хочется рассмешить Кассиана, но на этот раз улыбка выходит чуть тревожная. К этому Джин не готова и потому меняет тактику: — Итак, что же такого интересного на Нар-Шаддаа?

— Тебя устроит, если я скажу, что это секретная информация?

— Скорей всего, нет, но можешь попробовать.

Кассиан, не переставая улыбаться, качает головой. 

— У одного моего старого знакомого есть лишняя партия бакты. Лучшая лишняя партия за последние несколько месяцев, — отвечает он, и этот повтор и интонация, с которой произносится слово «знакомый», тревожат. Будто это себя Кассиан пытается в чём-то убедить, да и взгляд у него, несмотря на улыбку, затравленный. 

— Это задание Дравена? — Вопрос был задан наобум, но Кассиан отводит взгляд — значит, угадала.

Джин не то чтобы ненавидит Дравена, но представься шанс ему врезать, она непременно бы им воспользовалась.

— Это задание Альянса, — отрывисто произносит Кассиан. Кажется, он пытается убедить в этом не столько её, сколько себя. — У нас уже давно мало бакты, а с тех пор как Империя из кожи вон лезет, чтобы отыскать и уничтожить все наши ячейки, она нам нужна как никогда.

Всё так, не поспоришь. Но и сдаваться не хочется, потому что и этот ровный голос, и отрывистая речь напоминают Джин полёт с Иду: как он тогда говорил о своих мотивах, как треснула идеальная шпионская маска.

Джин знает о мотивах, о целях и средствах тоже, а ещё она знает, как Кассиан выглядит в те моменты, когда готов умереть за то, во что действительно верит, она знает тепло его улыбки, ощущение его крепкой руки в ладони. Но теперь всё стало только хуже — раньше он ради своей веры мог пойти против приказов.

— Итак, — тянет она, делая вид, что хочет сменить тему, и Кассиан облегчённо и досадливо опускает плечи, — из достоверных источников я слышала, что тебе предложили повышение, а ты отказался.

— У тебя теперь есть источники? — парирует он. Джин пожимает плечами, делает невинное лицо. — В высшем комсоставе мне делать нечего, — только и говорит он. Кажется, они оба остались при своём мнении. 

Разве что с его мнением Джин соглашаться не хочет.

— Даже если сможешь сам выбирать себе задания?

— Джин, — произносит Кассиан, и слышать раздражение в его голосе отчасти даже приятно, оно звучит так обыденно и знакомо.

Джин поднимает руки — мол, сдаюсь — а потом замечает, что он вертит в руках датакарту — будто никак не может решить, брать её с собой или нет. 

— Тебе помочь?

Кассиан смотрит на датакарту, будто только что её увидел, потом кивает, принимая решение.

— Подержи её у себя, — произносит он и всовывает карту ей в ладонь.

— Что там? — с любопытством спрашивает Джин.

Кассиан отвечает не сразу, будто взвешивая все «за» и «против».

— Кей. В смысле, К2. Он был немножко параноиком, боюсь, от меня набрался. Делал бэкапы… вроде как самого себя.

Джин смотрит на карту, моргает.

— Значит, его можно вернуть?

— Теоретически — да, на практике… Он это делал на случай потери памяти или перепрограммирования. А без дроида… — Кассиан пожимает плечами, поворачивается к сумке, что-то бесцельно перекладывает внутри, очевидно, пытаясь хоть чем-то, всё равно чем, себя занять. — Нам нужен новый дроид той же модели, а они, знаешь ли, на дороге не валяются, особенно целые. Мне… мне с Кеем тогда ещё повезло. 

Джин прокручивает в голове ответ, но вместо этого молча тянется и касается его руки. 

— Я сохраню её, — обещает она и опускает карту в нагрудный карман, легонько хлопает по нему. — Будь там поосторожнее.

— Не обещаю, — отвечает Кассиан и мимолётно берёт её ладони в свои, этот жест отчего-то кажется именно обещанием. Джин кивает, делает шаг назад и вместо ответа небрежно отдаёт честь. Сказать бы всё, но будет нечестно навешивать на него ещё и эти слова. 

За дверью Джин, несмотря на то, что почти решилась, обдумывает варианты. Итак, первый пункт плана — найти Бодхи.

***

Во время их с Кассианом знакомства она его едва заметила. Понятное дело, так оно и задумывалось: он, будто невзначай, скромно держался в тени. Дравен играл роль кнута, явной и неприкрытой угрозы, Мотма была пряником, мирным обещанием свободы.

Джин уже успела побывать по обе стороны допроса: её и саму несколько раз арестовывали, даже сажали, а как воспитанница Со, она внимательно смотрела и слушала, как он добывает нужную информацию. Ясное дело, смотреть нужно не на кнут и не на пряник, а на того, кто скрывается в тени — потому что именно там и работает настоящая разведка. 

И всё же его она заметила только после того, как Мотма назвала его по имени, лишь когда он вышел в неяркий свет. Это и впечатляло, и раздражало одновременно.

Те же самые чувства Джин испытывала и по дороге на Джеду: с одной стороны, он был куда компетентнее, однако при этом играл роль её надсмотрщика. Когда он позволил оставить при себе бластер, она даже испытала к нему невольную благодарность. Когда она заговорила о доверии, что-то в нём изменилось: лицо осталось вроде бы тем же, лишь челюсть напряглась.

Они не доверяли друг другу. Но всё же Джин шла за ним по улицам Джеды и в бою не побоялась доверить прикрывать тыл. И всё же она привела Кассиана к Со, хоть и отрицала всякую связь с ним, и позже заставила людей бывшего наставника освободить его. 

А Кассиан всё-таки вернулся за ней, когда рушилась Джеда, хотя, как стало понятно позже, у него уже была вся нужная информация, и её присутствие на Иду могло повредить выполнению задания. 

Джин никогда не позволяла себе довериться ему, и всё же его предательство оказалось потрясением, которого вряд ли стоило ждать после столь краткого и неохотного знакомства.

Будто бы сердце понимало то, чего пока не принимал разум — именно поэтому Джин оцепенела, когда Кассиан выскользнул из зала совещаний посреди встречи с Советом, и именно поэтому, когда он сам вызвался лететь с ней на Скариф, внутри всё сжалось.

Всё это оказалось страх как неудобно, но…

***

Джин рассказывает Бодхи о своём плане, и тот долго смотрит ей в глаза. Для человека, не приемлющего неловкого молчания, он до странного тих. 

— Ну, к подаркам ты относишься серьёзно, нечего сказать, — наконец произносит он, выпрямляется и садится поудобней. — Надеюсь, я есть в твоём списке на День Жизни.

— Хочешь в подарок дроида-убийцу? 

Бодхи пожимает плечами.

— Я предпочёл бы кое-какую выпивку и тёплые носки, но если ты настаиваешь… Нет уж, спасибо.

Джен усмехается и легонько хлопает его по плечу. Он больше не морщится от этого жеста — значит, дело идёт на поправку, но процесс явно пошёл бы быстрее, будь у них резервуар с бактой, а не пластыри.

Именно поэтому спорить с Кассианом было бесполезно, всё равно без толку.

— Нужен имперский торговый форпост, — произносит Бодхи. — Незначительный, почти не охраняемый, — добавляет он, потом, поблёскивая глазами, приходит к заключению: — Нужна команда.

— Ты остаёшься, — тут же заявляет Джин: он явно уже начал обдумывать детали операции, никому другому она не доверила бы прикрывать тыл, но Бодхи сейчас нужно время и бакта. — Но я хочу, чтобы ты занялся координацией, — добавляет она, и мгновенье спустя Бодхи сдаётся и кивает, выводя на экран карту.

У них уходит полдня, чтобы подогнать все детали плана, и чуть меньше — чтобы набрать добровольцев. Находится парочка следопытов, которые считают, что обязаны Джин, она думает иначе, но их помощью не пренебрегает. Ещё двое бойцов приходят сами — они услышали «К2» и «Кассиан», и этого им оказалось достаточно. 

Неожиданно даже дроид модели С1 хочет помочь К2, правда, пока только цепляется ко всем и ссорится с Дженсоном.

Кажется, самая рискованная часть плана — это не проникнуть к имперцам: планета находится на краю света, настоящее захолустье, — а найти корабль для отлёта с Явина IV. Приобретать репутацию человека, который угоняет корабли повстанцев, чтобы отправиться в самоволку, не очень-то хочется, но если придётся — что ж, пожалуйста. 

Но тут внезапно объявляется генерал Синдулла, даёт добро на отлёт, и Джин вместе с кучей народу, который собрался по её просьбе выкрасть дроида, оказывается на корабле, и Сенеска за штурвалом спорит с С1, который так кстати теперь для маскировки раскрашен в красный и чёрный цвета Империи…

И Джин кажется, что наверное, это и называют домом. Она-то точно ощущает себя как дома. 

***

Стоя на площадке башни цитадели на Скарифе, не отрывая взгляда от ствола бластера, Джин впервые в жизни чувствовала себя абсолютно свободной. 

Человек в белом так долго снился ей в кошмарах, он убил мать, отнял у неё отца, он несколько мгновений назад застрелил Кассиана. Стоя там, на площадке, Джин поняла, что терять больше нечего, и это пьянящее веселье заструилось по жилам, зазвенело в ушах. 

Теперь именно человек в белом мог всего лишиться, вокруг рушился труд всей его жизни, все его амбиции, а Джин Эрсо, дочь Галена и Лиры, в этот момент ощущала себя цельной. 

Она ждала выстрела и инстинктивно дёрнулась, но боль так и не пришла — зато Кренник осел на пол, и появился Кассиан — еле ковыляющий, раненый, но живой. Впервые в жизни Джин видела того, кто вернулся за ней.

Тогда стало понятно, что он всегда возвращался ради неё — к ней. На Джеде, на Иду, на Скарифе — она ощущала его руку на плече и тревогу в его голосе.

Тогда он тоже взял её за плечо, притянул ближе, не пустил… Не дал жестоко отомстить, удержал от последнего шага.

Впервые в жизни Джин ощутила себя в безопасности в лифте: вокруг мигал свет, а за стенами до сих пор бушевал бой, но звуки взрывов тонули в слитном грохоте их сердец. 

Нечего не осталось, и всё же — у Джин теперь было всё. 

***

Дроида они привозят на почти свёрнутую базу, на Хот отправляются последние корабли. Выдалась краткая передышка, время для безопасной передислокации, пока Империя пребывает в шоке от потери Звезды Смерти. Правда, и эта отсрочка уже на исходе. 

Бейз с Чиррутом ещё на Явине IV, но Джин понимает, что ненадолго. Бейз хлопает её по плечу, смотрит как-то виновато.

— Вы улетаете, — это не вопрос, а утверждение.

— Сила ведёт нас разными путями, — с теплотой произносит Чиррут. — Может, Джеды больше нет, но мы до сих пор Хранители, у нас есть дело.

— Он хочет сказать, что решил стать бродячим проповедником, — беззлобно бурча, поясняет Бейз.

— Это была твоя идея, — указывает Чиррут.

— Я сказал, что мы не слишком подходим Альянсу. А это клятое паломничество — целиком и полностью твоя задумка, — ворчит Бейз, оборачивается к Джин и соглашается: — Ну, мы улетаем, — и она смеётся и обнимает его. — Начать с Орд Мантелла — это точно была не моя идея. Постараемся прислать весточку на тот случай, если вдруг тебе понадобимся. 

— Спасибо, — она тянется и жмёт руку Чирруту. Тот подходит ближе, наклоняет голову, будто внимательно к чему-то прислушивается.

— С тобой всё будет хорошо, — заявляет он с такой уверенностью, что аж завидно. — Ты всё так же сияешь.

Кажется, это хорошо. Джин смотрит, как они, споря, поднимаются по трапу корабля, и хотя ей грустно, ощущения потери нет. Они ещё увидятся — они же теперь одна семья.

Первые дни на Хоте она чинит дроида: того при операции немного потрепали, а потом запускает восстановление данных. Процесс растягивается на несколько часов, белые глаза дроида ровно мерцают, всё ярче и ярче по мере зарядки.

— Кей? — спрашивает Джин и вдруг обнаруживает, что её держат за горло, остаток фразы превращается в невнятное бульканье.

— Кто ты? — с лёгким любопытством интересуется дроид, пока Джин пинает его по ноге. — Где Кассиан?

Она замирает. Хочется смеяться: это ж надо было свалять такого дурака и не спросить,  _когда_  был сделан бэкап — правда, сейчас не очень-то посмеёшься. 

— На Нар-Шаддаа, — выдавливает она, и через пару секунд Кей решает отпустить её, чтобы дослушать ответ. — У него задание на Нар-Шаддаа. Я Джин Эрсо, — Джин нетвёрдо встаёт на ноги. — Друг Кассиана.

Кей долго разглядывает её, наклонив голову.

— Для подтверждения этой информации нет никаких данных. Разберёмся.

И всё-таки это оказалось самое лучшее второе первое впечатление.

***

Они изо всех сил ковыляют домой. Бодхи достаёт корабль, но гипердрайв неисправен, а на орбите Скарифа кипит бой — бой, который остатки Альянса безнадёжно проигрывают явившемуся в полной силе флоту Империи.

К счастью, никто не обращает внимания на повреждённый имперский грузовоз, который огибает планету и летит прочь с поля боя — пока ещё неясно, куда. 

У Кассиана есть на примете люди, которые могут помочь, но хоть путь и неблизкий, Бодхи всё же справляется, и только после посадки признаётся, что в боку у него засел осколок. Бейз всю дорогу либо спит, либо лежит в отключке, рядом, держа его за руку, молится Чиррут.

На скамье тихо сидят Тонк и Габби — больше из добровольцев Кассиана никто не вернулся. Габби тщетно пытается очистить щиток шлема от крови, но только сильней размазывает её.

Кассиан три раза отметал прочь сомнения, заявлял, что с ним всё в полном порядке и что именно Джин стоит взять последний бактовый пластырь, чтобы заклеить рану на спине, и теперь из-за потери крови лежит в полуобмороке.

Дорога, ремонт корабля и полёт домой, взрыв Звезды Смерти — всё это кажется дурным сном.

Альдераана тоже больше нет, и хотя Джин видела разрушение Джеды и Скарифа, хотя в голове до сих пор оглушающее гремят слова «убийца планет» и «Звезда Смерти», исчезновение целой планеты в один миг кажется невероятным.

Она даже виделась с Леей Органой: та явно моложе и в своём белом королевском платье выглядит безупречно. Она приходит в лазарет и пожимает Джин руку.

— Я сожалею о вашем отце, — произносит принцесса, и эти слова выбивают почву из-под ног. — Спасибо вам за всё, что вы сделали, — тепло и искренне добавляет она, и после её ухода Джин долго смотрит на Кассиана.

— Это всё было на самом деле? — наконец спрашивает она, и Кассиан так громко смеётся, что начинает кашлять, и медицинские приборы рядом с кроватью тревожно пищат.

***

Отношения с Кеем становятся менее натянутыми — Тонк подтверждает, что Кассиан действительно жив и на задании, и дроид соглашается повременить с массовыми убийствами. Какой-никакой, а прогресс.

Первые дни на Хоте проходят скучно: Джин пару раз выходит патрулировать окрестности базы, но вокруг ничего нет, кроме снега, замёрзших скал и кое-какой явно агрессивной местной живности. Бодхи занят обучением новой эскадрильи Скайуокера и Антиллеса имперским транспортным протоколам: в Альянсе полно бывших имперцев, но это в основном пилоты истребителей, они не слишком-то разбираются в грузовых документах и кодах.

Узнав, что новую эскадрилью хотят назвать в честь «Изгоя», если, конечно, никто не возражает, Бодхи целых два дня ходит в трансе.

Ночью шестого дня на Хот возвращается Кассиан: Джин будит от неглубокого сна звук скользнувшей в сторону двери. Она подвигается, давая Кассиану присесть рядом на койку.

— Привет, — произносит она и машинально тянется к его щеке.

На скуле у Кассиана свежий синяк, но глаза блестят, а на губах улыбка.

— Итак, я видел Кея, — шепчет он и берёт Джин за руку. — Он меня до смерти напугал, я его едва не пристрелил.

— До смерти напугал? — дразнит она, Кассиан наклоняет голову и жалобно улыбается. — Я не подумала, — виновато произносит Джин. — Надо было и мне тебя дождаться, чтобы объяснить… — начинает было она и тут же замолкает, стоит ему переплести её пальцы со своими и притянуть ближе, коснуться губами её рта. Перед самым поцелуем у Джин перехватывает дыхание, и воздуха слишком скоро начинает не хватать, и она отстраняется, чувствуя, как покалывает губы.

Кассиан обнимает её одной рукой за шею, не собирается отпускать. Впрочем, Джин совсем не против.

Они и раньше уже целовались, но в первый раз думали, что через несколько мгновений погибнут, а во второй Кассиан на полпути отрубился — возможно, он и не помнит, что тогда что-то такое было. В этот раз… в этот раз он мягко, но настойчиво привлекает её к себе, и Джин, цепляясь за койку, встаёт на колени и запускает руки в его волосы, пытаясь прижаться как можно теснее.

— С возвращением? — шепчет она, касаясь губами его губ, и чувствует, как Кассиан смеётся.

— На сегодня — да, — соглашается он. — А завтра… Если тебе интересно, есть одно дело на Орд Мантелле. Кажется, два каких-то идиота влезли в заварушку с «Чёрным солнцем».

Джин невольно смеётся: ну кто бы сомневался!..

— Звучит заманчиво.


End file.
